The Tears That I Cry
by Black Neko Hinata
Summary: Love, Betrayal, Death, Marriage, Chaos, Loosing Trust, Friendship, Doubt, DRAMA...how will it all fit neatly into one fanfiction?
1. Chapter 1 Are We Going Or Not?

Crescent Moon 

**The Tears That I Cry**

**Chappy One- Are We Going Or Not?**

**AN: Konichiwa! I love Crescent Moon so much! This is my first Crescent Moon FanFic. So I hope you all like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Crescent Moon. Uh DUH! How would a 14-year-old girl own an awesome manga like that?**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

"Kyahh!" Mahiru screamed as she fell towards the murky lake water.

Her friends on the bridge above were struggling to get free.

"No! Mahiru!" Akira screamed.

This all started forty-eight hours, or two days, before.

It had been a normal day so far. The group was busy working in the Moon Shine.

Mahiru was placing some empty glasses on the counter for Nozomu.

"Hey." Someone said from behind.

She turned and saw three older guys standing there. They were obviously drunk and looking to cause some sort of trouble.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked with a smile.

"Yea! You can help by coming home with me and my friends tonight." One of them said, slurring his words.

"Eh!"

He reached out trying to touch her face. Something stopped him. It was Mitsuru.

"What do you think you're doing getting yourself into things like this idiot?" he yelled at Mahiru.

Before she could say anything the man yelled out in pain.

"Let go! You're going to break my arm!" He cried.

Mitsuru released the drunken mans arm before he did any damage.

Mahiru headed to a table of customers who had just walked in.

Mitsuru put a hand on her shoulder and turned her back around.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he yelled.

"I'm going to take that tables order." She replied .

"You are so absentminded! You can't ever be trusted to be alone! You'll end up getting yourself kidnapped!"

"I will not! I was just caught off guard this one time!"

"'This one time'! Last week two guys tried to carry you off and you didn't even notice until they reached the door and Misoka stopped them!"

"Mitsuru, stop complaining and get back to work!" Nozomu yelled.

The tengu glared then turned away.

"And Mahiru you do need to be more careful."

"Hai! I will be!" she said.

Mitsuru clenched his fists.

"Why is it that you always listen to him and agree with him and not me!" He yelled.

"What are you complaining about now?" Nozomu asked.

"Mitsuru, I-." Mahiru started.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

He stomped towards the door slamming it on his way out.

"He's mad again?" Akira asked.

"Yea. He's always mad or complaining about something." Nozomu answered.

"Mitsuru." Mahiru whispered to herself.

"Go ahead." Oboro said.

She looked up at him.

"Right." She said as she ran after Mitsuru.

Mahiru was now standing outside on the sidewalk.

"Where did he go?" she asked herself.

She walked down the street, checking roofs and the sky, but there was no sign on the tengu.

"AH! How the hell am I going to find him if I don't even know where he goes!" she yelled in frustration.

She was standing with her back to a dark alleyway.

"Mitsuru you baka! Where are you! This isn't funny!" she called.

There was no answer. She just stood there.

She felt someone put their hand on her shoulder.

"Kyahh!" she screamed.

She pulled away and turned around. The light from the moon was just barely shining on the face of the person standing in the alley but she could see it was him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said.

She looked into his eyes. There was something there she hadn't noticed earlier.

"What! What are you looking at!" he yelled.

"Eh! Umm… nothing." She said.

"What are you doing out here anyway? Didn't Nozomu just tell you to be more careful! There are crazy maniacs running the streets at night!"

"Like you?"

"What!"

"You said 'there are crazy maniacs running the streets at night' and you go out EVERY night!"

"Whatever. But you didn't answer my question."

"Nani?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was looking for you."

"Why do you care that I left?"

"Uh hello! Descendent of the Princess! Descendent of the Demon! Or did you forget?"

"I'm not a little kid. It's not like I would get lost or kidnapped or anything."

"So I was worried because you got jealous again."

"I'm not jealous of that damn Vampire Nozomu!"

"Then why did you say what you said back there?"

"Because he pisses me off ok?"

Mahiru sighed.

"Will you please come back to the Moon Shine?" she asked.

"What's the point?"

"Fine, if you won't come, I'm going back alone."

She turned and started walking.

After a few seconds she could hear his footsteps behind her. She stopped and waited for him. She looked over at him and smiled then they both continued to walk.

Back at the Moon Shine, Misoka and Oboro were discussing an important matter.

"Is it safe to take Mahiru back there?" Misoka asked.

"I'm not sure." Oboro answered

"Last time she almost died. If it hadn't been for Mitsuru-."

"I know. But this time she won't be left alone with your Aunt or any of them. It's very important that she be there with us. We all need her there. Especially Mitsuru."

"I'm still worried. I wasn't able to protect her last time. And as members of the Lunar Race we have to give our lives to protect the descendent of the Princess."

"You did. You were locked up trying to save her. I guess she should be grateful that Mitsuru never listens to anyone." Oboro said with a laugh.

Misoka nodded in agreement.

"So tomorrow? The night of the Full Moon?" Misoka asked.

"Yes. That's when we go."

"Go where?" Akira asked as the others walked in.

"Mitsuru, it's nice to know that you came back." Oboro said.

"Yea whatever. I heard that comment about not listening." He replied.

"We have something to tell you all." Misoka said.

"Tomorrow afternoon we will being making a visit to the Moon Palace." Oboro explain.

"Absolutely not!" Mitsuru yelled.

"We have no choice. We're all expected to be there. Mahiru too." Misoka said.

"She's not going back there after what happened last time!" Mitsuru continued to protest.

"Mitsuru please, control yourself." Nozomu said.

"I don't want to hear it from you!"

Nozomu walked over and put his hand on Mahiru's shoulder.

"She's the descendent of the Princess. She has to go when asked."

Mitsuru pulled Mahiru away from Nozomu.

"I won't let you take her away! I won't let you risk her life again!"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room.

"Should we go after him?" Akira asked.

"No. The Princess will know what to do." Oboro said.

"Mitsuru wait!" Mahiru yelled as he continued to pull her.

They were now outside.

"You're not going to the Moon Palace!" he yelled.

"But, they said-."

"I don't care what they said! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"But Misoka said 'we have no choice'! We're going to have to come back eventually and when we do they're going to make us go!"

"I don't care!"

He pulled her into his arms then transformed, flying into the sky.

'What's wrong with him? Why is he being so protective now? Does it have something to do with what I saw earlier? Could it be that what I saw was-.' She thought to herself.

Her thoughts were cut short when they landed on the roof of a building.

He set her down, changed back to his human form, then turned his back to her.

She took slow steps towards him. Her hand was extended to him.

"Mitsuru?" she asked in a small voice.

"If you go back there I just know something bad is going to happen. You told me how you felt the first time. You said you felt like everyone was starring at you and whispering bad things about you. Do you want that feeling again?" he asked.

"Well no but as the descendent of the Princess I have to be there. It's my job to be loyal to all of the Lunar Race. Whether they like me or not, I have to be there. And I hope you'll be there with me."

She was standing right behind him now. He turned to face her with a blank expression.

Mitsuru pulled her into his arms, embracing her in a hug.

"I promise it will all be fine." She said, hugging him back.

"I wish I could believe that." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Please, don't worry about it."

----------------------------------------------

**Well that's the first Chappy. Hope everyone liked it. Please R&R! Arigoto!**


	2. Chapter 2 An Unplanned Marriage

Crescent Moon 

**The Tears That I Cry**

**Chappy Two- Maybe This Wasn't Such A Good Idea**

**I have a question for Crescent Moon fans, did anyone ever notice that Misoka started out as a girl in the first volume, but gradually became a guy in the second? Just curious if I was the only one who caught that.**

**Anyway, enjoy the second chapter.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Crescent Moon The Tears That I Cry Chappy Two 

An Unplanned Marriage

Misoka stepped through the mirror after Oboro.

"I'm expecting you to come Mitsuru." He said before disappearing.

Nozomu and Akira went through as well.

"Are you ready?" Mitsuru asked Mahiru.

"Yep." She answered.

"And you're going to be ok this time?"

"Yes, I promise."

Even though she said this is a confident voice, she was squeezing Mitsuru's hand.

They followed the others through the mirror. There was a sensation of falling, and then it ended. Mahiru opened her eyes to see the beautiful palace that she had seen two years before.

"Just as gorgeous as always." She said with a smile.

He couldn't help but smile when he saw her bright and happy face.

"Where did they all go?" Mahiru asked, looking around.

Suddenly, Mahiru felt two arms wrap around her from behind, and they weren't Mitsuru's.

"Hiya Mahiru!!" Akira said.

"Akira!! You scared me." She said.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Where is everyone?"

"They already went inside. Follow me. I'll show you."

The three of them walked inside.

Strange creatures with fish heads stared at them.

Mitsuru knew why. He looked over and Mahiru. She merely smiled at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Of course I am. I'm just fine." She answered.

"Come one guys. Just a little further." Akira said.

They walked over a small bridge and saw a wedding commencing.

"What's this?" Mahiru asked.

"They're here! Restrain the Tengu and grab the girl!" A guard yelled.

Two goat headed men secured Mitsuru by the arms, and Misoka's Aunt grabbed Mahiru's arm and began pulling her towards the palace.

"Mahiru!" Mitsuru yelled, struggling to get free.

Akira transformed into a wolf and ran towards Misoka's Aunt.

"Akira stop!" Oboro yelled.

The wolf screeched to a halt and turned to Oboro.

"This has to be done." Oboro said, turning his gave to the podium.

Standing there was none other than an adult Lord Shirogane.

"What the hell?! Wasn't he a little boy?!" Mitsuru yelled.

"He was, but his kind grow quickly." Masumi said as she dragged Mahiru.

"Where are you taking me?" Mahiru asked.

"Lord Shirogane is the true Descendant of the Demon, Princess."

"But…no! Mitsuru is!!"

"Ha! That pathetic Tengu?! He's not suited to be the Descendant of the Demon! He was birthed by humans!"

"So was I! My parents were human!!"

"So was the Princess back then. Stop arguing, we have to get to ready for your wedding."

"Her wedding?!?!" Nozomu yelled angrily.

"Mahiru has to merry Lord Shirogane." Misoka said.

"You knew about this?!" Mitsuru yelled, still trying to pull free from the guards.

"No, this is the first I've heard about it, I just pieced it all together. I was told that we were bringing the Princess here for political reasons."

Nozomu clutched a handful of Oboro's shirt.

"So you betray us!?" he yelled.

"I had no choice…I did it for her…" Oboro replied.

"For Mahiru?! How is this good for her!?"

"Not for her. For Masumi."

"My Aunt? But why?" Misoka asked.

"I…fell in love with her."

Mahiru and Masumi disappeared inside the palace.

"So you did this for your own selfish desires?!?! I'm going to kill you!!" Mitsuru yelled, finally fighting off the guards and running towards Oboro, his eyes changing as he moved.

"Mitsuru, wait! He's not worth it." Nozomu spat, turning away from him.

"He's right, we need to concentrate on stopping this marriage and saving Mahiru." Misoka said.

"Where's Akira?" Nozomu asked.

They all turned when they heard whimpering. Akira was back to human form, sitting like a dog, with his head turned towards the ground.

"What's wrong Akira?" Misoka asked.

"I could have saved her. If I hadn't listened to Oboro I could have knocked Masumi away and taken Mahiru back home where she'd be safe. But when Oboro told me to stop, I thought he meant for Mahiru's safety." Akira whined.

"Quit crying you stupid dog! It's not your fault! We all trusted him!" Mitsuru growled.

Akira perked up a little, his tail wagging a mile a minute.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mitsuru asked.

"Mitsuru was nice to me! Mitsuru does like me!!" He yelled, prancing happily around on all fours.

He pounced on Mitsuru, knocking him to the ground, and licking his face.

"Gyah! Get off of me!" he yelled.

"Come now, Akira. We need to rescue Mahiru."

They four boys started off towards the palace entrance where Mahiru has disappeared.

"Wait!"

"Jeez! What now!" Mitsuru yelled, turning to see Lord Shirogane running towards them.

"I need to speak with you Mitsuru." He said.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm not going to let you marry my Mahiru you bastard!"

"I am the rightful Descendant of the Demon, she is my Princess and I will not let a pathetic mortal born demon like you get in my way."

"Mitsuru you deal with him, we'll go and get Mahiru!" Nozomu called, he and the other two ran inside the palace.

"I'd die before I'd let you have Mahiru." Mitsuru growled.

"I can arrange that. In fact I'll take care of it myself right now." Shirogane unsheathed a sword and pointed it towards Mitsuru.

"That hunk of sharpened metal isn't going to beat my control of the wind!!"

**Neko: There you have it; the second chapter. I hope you liked it.**

**Mahiru: I don't want to marry Lord Shirogane, I want to stay with Mitsuru.**

**Mitsuru: As long as I am around you're not going to marry anyone; except maybe me.**

**Lord Shirogane: We'll see about that Tengu.**

**Mitsuru: I'm going to win this battle! I know I will right Neko!**

**Neko: Well…**

**Shirogane: Why not finish the battle right here and now!**

**Mitsuru: Fine! You're on!!**

**Neko: (Hits them both on the back of the head) Stop it you fools! You're going to ruin the next chapter! And I'm not going to tell you who will win! You'll have to wait! Oh, and don't worry Mahiru, you'll like the ending…of the first conflict anyway…**

Mahiru: You mean this is only the first?? 

**Neko: Eheheh, sorry. Anyway, please R&R.**


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

Attention to all of my followers! I will no longer be posting things on . If you wish to read my fanfictions please search for BlackNekoHinata on . I will be posting new fics as well as updating old ones you love! This will not be true for all…Pudding's Home may be terminated. I may alter it and post it on DA still. I haven't made up my mind yet. Right now there are only four that I've posted and I'm not sure there will be any others. And you'll have to wait for updates of chapters you've already read…sorry.

Blacknekohinata(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com


End file.
